1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which arranges a content list and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which allows a user to find a desired content easily even if the location of contents change in a list of user's preferred contents and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus has become more multi-functional and sophisticated and thus, a digital-based digital broadcasting technology which goes beyond the existing analog-based broadcasting has been developed and utilized. Accordingly, various types of contents services, such as real-time broadcasting, Contents on Demand (CoD), games or news may be provided to a user not only through the existing electric wave or wired cable medium, but also through an Internet network in each household. In addition, a display apparatus may receive and display various types of content services.
The examples of a content providing service using an Internet network include Internet Protocol TV (IPTV). The IPTV transmits various information services, video contents, broadcasting, etc. to the display apparatus of a user using an Internet network.
Recently, the number of content providers who provide such contents and the number of broadcast channels (ground wave and cable broadcasting) have been increasing exponentially, and a display apparatus may be provided with contents through numerous channels.
Once a user registers a received content as a preferred content, the preferred contents are collected in a storage space of a display apparatus, which allows the user to access the preferred contents swiftly. However, as new contents are added accumulatively by the user, the user may not access a desired content immediately.
In addition, when a new content is added to a list of preferred contents by a user, the new content may belong to the list as the very first or the very last preferred content. As new contents are added continuously, the list of preferred contents becomes longer. As a result, the user may have difficulties in finding a desired content as the location of the contents change due to the newly-added contents.
In other words, a user may experience inconvenience when trying to find the previously-added content in the list of preferred contents.
Accordingly, a new method for arranging a list of preferred contents is required.